comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark (also known as Iron Man) was a notorious Human billionaire industrialist and businessman who served as the second CEO of Stark Enterprises as well as founding member of the Avengers. a notorious playboy and the superhero . After being wounded while in Nepal during the Nepalese Civil War, he built an armored suit that would help keep him alive. Stark also helped to organize the Avengers early in his career as a superhero. Biography Early life Anthony Stark was born on April 27, 1965 in Manhattan, New York to the philanthropist Maria Carbonell and the legendary innovator and weapons developer Howard Stark. His mother was Christian while his father was Jewish and the family celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah. Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating' and had became an alcoholic apparently due to the pressures of maintaining the family business Stark Industries. Because of his absentee father he was often left in the care of the family butler Edwin Jarvis. Seeing his son as a weakling, he often berated Tony for any infraction. Howard's mantra to Tony was that "Stark men were made of iron". Howard educated Tony as he grew, and while sometimes he was caring, informative, and loving parent, his alcoholism caused him to often lash out at his family. Tony began reading tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The knights in shining armor in his stories combined with his growing interest in engineering created an obsession with Tony about creating a literal man of iron. He would build a model of this iron man with an Erector Set. One Christmas Eve as a child, Howard forced Tony to drink a glass of bourbon. Tony drank the glass in order to obtain the approval of his father. This first drink was but the first step in Tony's years long struggle with alcoholism. During this period Stark also had a pet dog named Leo. When the dog died, Howard yelled at his son for getting sad over the loss. However, the warmer and gentler Jarvis encouraged the boy to use his grief in more positive ways. Tony took to inventing things to deal with his pain and losses in life. Although not even an adolescent, Tony took an early interest in girls. It was at this time that Stark had his first girlfriend, albeit a relationship of childhood innocence. During Stark's time in private school he became friends with another boy named Tiberius Stone. The two developed a friendly competition with each other, in both academics and athletics. Their friendship endured into their teenage years, where Tony was crowned the prom king and Ty's girlfriend of the time prom queen. As Tony continued his high school career, he was known as the resident genius. While this earned him the favor of a girl named Jules, he recieved the ire of another named Miles who was always Tony's second. One of Tony's earliest relationships at the time was with Meredith McCall, daughter of Creighton McCall one of Howard Stark's chief competitors. Neither parent approved of their relationship and they were forbidden from seeing each other. In order to ensure this, Creighton McCall had his daughter shipped off to a private school in Europe. Becoming Iron Man A little over ten years later, Stark traveled to Nepal to introduce his new missile design to the Nepalese Army, whom the U.S. government, via Stark Industries, were supplying weapons to in their struggle against local rebels. He was attacked and badly injured by shrapnel from the detonation of a booby trap and captured by enemy forces led by Wong-Chu. Wong-Chu ordered Stark to build weapons, but Stark's injuries were dire as shrapnel was moving towards his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a Nobel Prize-winning physicist whose work Stark had greatly admired during college, constructed a magnetic chest plate to keep the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart. In secret, Stark and Yinsen used the workshop to design and construct a suit of powered armor, which Stark would later use to escape. During his escape attempt, Dr. Yinsen was killed in an attempt to stall the guards long enough to give Stark time to charge the suit. With his armor fully charged, Stark now calling himself Iron Man, fought through the enemy soldiers keeping him captive. He then found and challenged Wong-Chu to a battle. No match for Iron Man's weapons, Wong-Chu attempted to flee and was seemingly slain when Iron Man detonated an ammunition store house. With Wong-Chu seemingly slain, Iron Man used a jet booster to travel away and wandered off into the jungle to try and find a way home, unaware that he was being watched by the would-be world conqueror known only as the Mandarin who had Wong-Chu in his employ. While wondering through the jungles surrounding Wong-Chu's base, Iron Man's batteries began to run low again. While searching for a means to recharge, he came across downed US Marine James Rhodes. Iron Man asked to use the batteries from the downed helicopter to recharge he armor, but Rhodes was not quick to trust the mystery man in armor until Stark saved him from enemy troops who launched an attack. Iron Man assisted Rhodes in fighting across enemy lines and recovering an enemy helicopter which allowed them to get to a nearby American military base. Given access to a lab, Tony began some alterations of his armor, reducing the size and bulk of the chest plate he was forced to wear so that he could hide it under regular clothing. He then paid a visit to James on the base hospital, offering Rhodes a job at Stark Industries when he was done with his active military duty. With his ability to hide the chest plate keeping him alive, Tony returned home to the United States. Avengers Initiative Personality and traits Tony Stark was an intelligent, arrogant, outspoken and outgoing man who possessed a strong wit. He enjoyed drinking, partying and gambling and this reckless and addictive behavior helped lead to his continuous struggle with alcoholism. Many considered him to be both egotistical and selfish and even Stark himself agreed that he was narcissistic. He also liked being in control of his own life and he occasionally displayed traits of germophobia. Prior to the start of his superhero career, he had little concern for the effect his weapons had on others. In his later years, Tony would traditionally have a politically conservative point of view, once stating that the liberal agenda was "boring". Relationships Family arno stark Friends Romances Meredith McCall Sunset Bain Joanna Nivena Pepper Potts Natasha Romanova Janice Cord Bethany Cabe Indries Moomji Heather Glenn Brie Daniels Janet van Dyme Rae LaCoste Kathy Dare Su Yin Veronica Benning Anna Wei Jennifer Walters Maria Hill Powers and Abilities Powers With Armor Suiting up the Iron Armor: The armor used to require several machines to put on the suit, in a lengthy process. Later, this was changed to having it in a suitcase, which shortened the suiting up time, but was not very effective on the battlefield. However, it was later shown that Stark could hold the armor within himself, and use it when needed, and managed to spring into action in mere seconds. * Superhuman Strength: He was capable of lifting up to over 100 tons when he wore his armor. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enabled the wearer to move and react at high speeds. * Flight: The armor could typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 8, however, later Iron Man armor was able to reach orbital velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that could outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provided enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. * Power Cells: The armor was powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that used beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powered the suit. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor was also able to convert nearby or fare away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor could be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, it provided its own life support, and was shielded against radiation. * Energy Absorption: The armor was also able to drain multiple forms of energy for its own use. * Magnetism: The armor could use magnetism to pull or push metal objects at will. * Artificial Intelligence: An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provided strategies, background information on opponents, on surroundings, the current status of the suit, and prevented a lock on from targeting systems. * Sensor Systems: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allowed Iron Man to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans and monitors. These scans also provided Stark with real-time personal physiological data. An all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections--often came in handy. It should be noted that the armor scans, radars, and environmental sensors were running at all times, recording everything Iron Man came in contact with. A magnometer was installed in the left wrist, while both gauntlets had atomic-force microscopes installed in the thumbs and index fingers that were capable of seeing to the nano scale. * Near Invisibility: Advanced composite ceramics, fused with a kevlar-like polymer were backed by optical fiber networks, that worked in synch with an array of poly-carbon head hologram generators caused the armor to be invisible to any form of detection, which included night vision, infrared, and enhanced super-human senses. To further thwart detection systems the suit housed an active noise-reduction engine for silent stalking. And to achieve total silent running, the armor stored the CO 2 produced by the wearer—which was released through small vents only when circumstances were right. * Holographic Decoys: Untraceable holographic duplicates of himself that were generated from the suit. They were projected in a way to look real, and showed no trace of their origins. *'Enhanced Durability': His armor was very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It could withstand high caliber bullets with ease. It could also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, took zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks(see Thorbuster). The suit could withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor could survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protected its wearer when they entered an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor had specialized circuitry that guarded against telepathic attacks. Tony was very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. Abilities Weaknesses Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Avengers members Category:SHIELD members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Stark family Category:Cyborgs Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Alcoholics